I Hate Everything About You
by xxxmicanaxxx
Summary: A short song fic about shizaya, slight smut. Shizuo starts thinking about what Izaya is to him but gets distracted... one shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or the song. All rights go to their owners.

side note: _'Plus italics' _is someone thinking.

I Hate Everything About You.

Shizuo was lying in the bed next to Izaya, he hadn't been able to sleep after what they did this time. Normally it was the routine; they fight, Shizuo catches up to Izaya near one of their apartments, they go in and make up for the fight, then the other leaves minutes later. But this time, Izaya had fallen asleep in Shizuo's bed so he couldn't exactly sleep comfortably knowing Izaya could do something to him in his slumber. So instead, he stayed up contemplating on what the flea even was to him exactly.

_'We fight and I always have the urge to kill him when I see his face, ... but I always have a different urge too. One we satisfy after our fights anyways. My feelings are jumbled up because of the damn bug. I never truthfully missed him when he left after high school, and we did the same thing then. I still don't miss him when he leaves.' _

Thinking back on his high school days just made him fill with regret, he wished he never had met Izaya. Or at least, wished that Izaya never took an interest in him. He couldn't imagine what people would think if they found out he constantly sleeps with his enemy. '_The neighbors might know, but they don't really know who we are I presume. Since it is always late at night that we meet up. If I was them I would be mad at us for all of the sighing and yelling going on though.' _

Shizuo turned in the bed, away from Izaya since he didn't want to look at him for very long. '_yet, even after all of these feelings, disregarding how they're feelings of lust, I don't miss you when you leave.' _

Shizuo could go years without ever seeing Izaya and he would feel like the happiest man on earth. Every time he was near him though, with every little move the flea did, he could feel himself being attracted and vice versa for the flea. Shizuo never really stops to think about it, but when he did... he wasn't even sure what ran through his enemy with benefits' head.

He laid there thinking for a while longer before a thought popped up into his mind._ 'I hate everything about his real personality, but... maybe I love him when we're like this.'_

Shizuo quietly turned back to face Izaya and looked at his sleeping face. He didn't seem like a psychotic informant with an undying love for humans when he was asleep. _'He actually seems... kind of... cute.' _

Shizuo ran his hand down Izaya's side, towering over him and watching as his face was turning into a tiny bit of an aware look. He was still asleep though and Shizuo continued to run his hand down his side.

_'I hate everything about that flea... but i love this one. Why do i Love you of all people?' _Shizuo leaned in closer to him before straddling him and watching his face become more awake until he woke up and looked up.

"Protozoan.. what are you doing?" He looked up at Shizuo confused and slightly mad that once again he was being unpredictable.

"You stayed over, as payment for my hospitality... there's a round two tonight." Shizuo grinned and Izaya tried to push him away; he was still hurting from earlier.

"No way! You were extra rough today and I am _not_ taking that again-!" Izaya tried to turn away but Shizuo just pushed him back down. All of the sudden Shizuo had become very horny, and he blamed it on the flea.

"Look, you're helping me take care of this." Shizuo moved the blanket away to reveal his hard member and Izaya stared at it somewhat surprised before smirking.

"Shizu~chan~ what were you thinking about with me right next to you~?" Taking in the sight of Shizuo like that started to make him awaken, both down there and from his sleep.

"This." Shizuo roughly moved the blankets even further down and situated Izaya into a position where Shizuo could line up and push into him.

"No foreplay this time~? Our fights are usually interesting though~" Izaya pretended to mock pout and Shizuo only gave a short laugh.

"Fine, if you don't think you can take another hit from me then I guess that means i'm better than you. Or it at least means you finally couldn't withstand something i did." Shizuo knew how to get to him by this point.

Izaya instantly changed how he felt about the situation and rolled over on top of him. "Fine~ we can do it again," Izaya stated this again so it seemed like he was in control of the decisions, "But I still get to tower over you~." Izaya smirked again and slowly slid himself onto Shizuo, letting out a long moan at the feeling.

They started to move rhythmically but Izaya suddenly changed what he was doing and leaned a bit to bite Shizuo's sensitive ear.

Shizuo let out a moan and glared at Izaya. "I hate you."

"Heh, you wish Shizu-chan. You love me~."


End file.
